


【宏晋无差】深水埗面馆

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M, 宏晋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋无差】深水埗面馆

*我觉得是无差 朋友觉得是晋宏 whatever 看不爽了记得点❌

*摸鱼 没什么意义 反正我摸爽了

*港风AU 私设

1.

每天下午6点，他都会去北河街口的深水埗面馆吃面。有时放工晚，最多逾20分钟。

但今天分针已经停在了9的边上，墨色天幕垂了下，他还没来。

2.

血迹拖了两条街那么长，路人躲闪着，多半带着避讳着打量的意味，倒也没太惊讶。贫民窟记事，但凡钱有关的事都要见一梭子血－－恰好这一区都是穷鬼，个个与钱有关。

店门几乎是被撞开的，老旧的轴承“吱呀”一声算是欢迎光临，他险些栽在地上，大腿上的血水已经滴在了地板上。食客一阵骚动，有年轻女子惊呼几声，被头顶电风扇卷走，也跟着回过头去安静吃面。

几乎是靠双臂架在桌子上上桌的，姿势尽量不要难看，他的手在抖。  
他在意了，认认真真抹了抹脸，把血迹胡乱的擦得七七八八，依旧没有抬头，破旧的黑色棒球帽盖住他半张脸。  
他伸出两根手指敲在桌面上，伙计循着他的意思吆喝，“叉烧面，一碗！”

3.

一碗汤面从传菜窗递出来，伙计拿到荤肉小窗这边来，面搁在料理台上，寸头青年才把眼光从黑棒球帽身上收回来，把烟掐掉，看了一眼面碗上的单号，尖刀在手上转了一圈，开始切叉烧。

1，2，3，4，5，6，7，8，9，10，比常客的量多出去一半，比昨天的量多出一块儿来。末了还用刀身托了卤肉碎料，一翻手腕，刀身与碗沿儿一蹭，肉末全滑了进去。

4.

货刚卸到长沙湾百货，泰普顺的旧仇就找上了门。要说泰普顺名字也是太不争气，又要泰，还要顺，乍一听还以为保险公司。

过路人围成一个小圈看这十几个人怎么把刀子捅进对方身体里，如同在屋檐下看一群野狗打架。

但在场的谁没有为了一口饭当过野狗呢？

他靠着从水果摊抢来的西瓜刀，捡回半条命。他的衣服都黏唧唧的贴在身上，腿越走越没力，但他好放心，如果现在还没死，肯定没伤在股动脉上。脊椎肯定让人开了刀了，走路歪七扭八的不成直线。

谁也不知道他干什么对一碗面如此执着，非要拖着一身皮开肉绽硬挺两条街挪过去。追兵不一定什么时候就从背后一刀捅进他心窝窝去，他偏要去。

5.

三拄面下肚，他脾胃都暖了。门外几声急刹车，热闹的金属声与脚步声碎响酿成一片，他抬头看了玻璃窗后低着头的寸头青年一眼，又适时的将眼神收了起来。面馆的小门被狠狠推开，撞在墙上，“呵呵啦啦”破碎的响，玻璃应声碎了。

“扑街仔杀人偿命啦！”跟着几双手伸出来掀了人家几张凳子，几个女人惊声尖叫着窜了出去。

他不慌不忙的把帽子摘了下来，放在一边，长板凳没靠背，他倒是哪里都觉得累。从破烟盒里取了支烟点着，没忍着，这次大大方方的盯着寸头青年，吐出了烟圈，惬意的笑了起来。

他的西瓜刀早就丢了，血淋淋的，带进来怪吓人。

被人从背后揪着了后衣领，玻璃窗后出了声，“食咩？（吃什么？）”

店面不大，从玻璃窗后钻出来的声音，像分量十足的冷铁，落地有声。泰普顺的人把目光投了过去，寸头青年这才抬头。

短袖推到肩上，黑色T恤变成件背心，双臂肌肉扎实，“问你哋食咩呀？（问你吃什么呀？）”

“社团搞嘢，唔好插嘴！（社团办事，不要插嘴！）”

“你哋好奇怪，嚟面馆唔食面，嗰你嚟做乜？请你食叉烧点样？（你们好奇怪，来面馆不吃面，那你来做什么？请你吃叉烧怎么样？）”

说着，寸头从料理台下抽了两把大砍刀上来，双臂向下一用力，“噹”的一声钉在案板上，两块厚刀片肩并肩立着。一块叉烧放在案板上，踢开玻璃门，他叼着根没点着的烟端着出去。

这才看见，寸头左侧脑袋上有一道半扎长的刀疤。

6.

寸头坐在棒球帽对面，跟泰普顺的蛇头招招手，“你坐咩！（你坐嘛！）”

蛇头哪肯给他面子，身边的小弟挤了过来，上来就要揪寸头的衣领子，离人还有一臂距离时候，反被人又快又狠的抓着衣领子，一个反转摁在了桌子上，老灯泡下寒光一闪，小弟一个凄厉的“啊”字还没吐完，浑浊的老砍刀就穿过他的喉咙钉在桌面上，血迹在桌面上铺开，动脉血咕咚咕咚的往外涌。

“嚟面馆就食面，搞乜打打杀杀？我还冇讲要收钱。（来面馆就吃面，干什么打打杀杀？我又没讲到要收你钱。）”他又自言自语着坐下，转过头又问蛇头，“你要打打杀杀不如去外面搞？我店里嘢好贵嘅。（你要打打杀杀不如去外面搞？我店里东西好贵的。）”

蛇头冲他举起刀，“你边嚟嘅死扑街出嚟话闲事，泰普顺揸fit你凭乜讲话？砍死你啊扑街仔！（你哪里来的死扑街在这多管闲事，泰普顺做事哪有你说话的份？砍死你啊扑街仔！）”

他话音刚落，被人扯住手腕往桌子上一扔，接着他的手腕就断成两截，溅了鸭舌帽一脸血，白色烟管上也跟着星星点点。鸭舌帽气定神闲的夹着烟吞吐一口。

蛇头眼看着一把大刀钉在桌上断了他一只手，迟钝的惨叫起来，向后倒去摔成一滩烂泥，在地上抱着手臂蠕动，而他那只手安安静静的躺在桌上。

寸头把烟尾巴被他咬扁了的烟从嘴里拿出来，也不知道在对谁说话，“我店门口招牌下嘅青龙标你哋睇到了冇？（我店门口招牌下有青龙标你们看到没有？）”

堵在店门口的小弟们怪怪巧巧的在蛇头的惨叫声中摇摇头，寸头眼睛扫过来，他们又争先恐后相互传染着点头。

青龙标是洪乾会的标志，但凡有青龙标，多多少少和青龙帮脱不了关系。而洪乾会，一沓子泰普顺都动不了人家一根小拇指，最重要的是人家有钱。

寸头挑挑下巴，一副睥睨像，“知还唔快走？畀佢医手啦！（知道还不快走？带他看医生医手啦！）”

接着“呼啦”一群人就散了出去，留下地上孤零零的蛇头，寸头叹了口气“我明明砍得你嘅手，点还唔会走咗？（我明明砍得你的手，怎么还不回走了呢？）”说着，掂着蛇头扔了出去，关上了门。

7.

回来他坐的离鸭舌帽更近了些。

像把垃圾扫下地一般他抽起刀把断肢从桌子上扫了下去，气鼓鼓，“丢啊，又搞得脏兮兮嘅，好晦气！（哎呀，又搞得脏兮兮的，好晦气！）”又拿起勺子搅和了搅鸭舌帽那碗已经红彤彤的面，“佢老母嘅还毁我碗面，好可惜！（他妈的还毁我碗面好可惜！）”

“你真嘅系洪干会嘅咩？（你真的是洪乾会的人？）”鸭舌帽隔着一层烟雾看他，似笑非笑的打量着。

“唔系（不是）”，寸头大大方方的承认。

“嗰你点会有青龙标（那你怎么会有青龙标）？”

“我乱刻嘅咯！（我乱刻的啰！）”

“你唔惊被发现？（你不怕被发现？）”

“等发现了我命赔畀佢哋咯。（等发现了我命赔给他们咯）”

鸭舌帽让他这股疯劲儿逗笑了。

“之不过我呢店里被砸坏嘅嘢都好贵嘅…（不过我店里被砸坏的东西都好贵的…）”

鸭舌帽笑着许他，“我要下次有命嚟就全赔畀你。（下次有命来见你，我全赔给你。）”

寸头摇摇头，“我唔使你赔钱。（我不用你赔钱。）”

“点解？（为什么？）”

“因为你靓仔！”寸头乐成一朵花，脑袋也摇向了一边，笑的甜甜的。

“靓仔你帮我点着烟就好”说着，掐着鸭舌帽的脖子将人拉了过来，两根烟对接，鸭舌帽并不拒绝他，暧昧的呼吸有意无意扑在他脸上，火星忽闪忽闪明明灭灭，烟雾蹿腾上了，隔在两人之间。

他双目一抬偏不放开，这么近，他看着鸭舌帽那一双烟雾后朦朦胧胧映着自己模样的眼睛，火星一并燃在他眼底，明暗交错变成一抹艳丽的亮色。他脸上被血迹喷出的痕迹还没擦去，结成暗红色的图腾，衬上他失血的唇色，显得惊心动魄。

寸头偏头吐掉了刚刚燃着的烟，烟管落在桌子上，烟灰散落碎开，火头儿怒燃一下又很快黯淡，他紧接着涌上去叼走人嘴上的半支烟，“呸”的吐了出去。霸道的掐着人脖子，抓人后脑的头发，同人撕咬着接吻。

-【End】-

粤语都是广东人香港人也看不懂的机翻，我真的尽力了


End file.
